¿Recuerdas?
by Loca Demierda
Summary: ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste al verlo? ¿Recuerdas el dolor, las lágrimas, los llantos, los gritos?


**Primero que todo debo aclarar algo,**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Nada de esto me pertenece, y no lucro con este trabajo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste al verlo? ¿Recuerdas el dolor, las lágrimas, los llantos, los gritos?  
>Claro que los recuerdas. ¿Cómo no acordarse de algo tan trágico? ¿Cómo no acordarse de la muerte de la persona que más amabas del mundo? Es imposible no acordarse.<p>

¿Recuerdas que cuando lo viste allí, tirado en el suelo, fuiste inmediatamente con él y, viendo la sonrisa que aún traía, pensando que sólo descanzaba, le dijiste una broma?  
>Y seguramente recuerdas que él jamás se rió, jamás se movió, ni pestaneó, ni respiró, ni nada.<br>Y ese fue el momento en que le golpeaste suavemente el hombro, pensando que tal vez se había dormido sonriendo, por haber estado tanto tiempo sin horas de sueños. Y ese fue el momento en el que te diste cuenta de que él no estaba ahí.  
>Su cuerpo sí, pero su alma no. Incluso la sonrisa que tenía carecía de vida, y comenzaste a preocuparte.<p>

"¿Fred? Fred, vamos, no es gracioso" Y aún así no te hacía caso. "Idiota, no bromees, levántate, hay que seguir luchando". Y tus manos habían comenzado a temblar, y tus ojos habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas.  
>Y comenzaste a zamarraerlo, intentando levantarlo, y aún así no lo hacía.<p>

"¿Y si se desmayó?" Pensabas, pero sabías que no era así.

Sabías que Fred había muerto, que ya no estaría contigo, ni con nadie.

Y tus ojos soltaron las lágrimas que guardaban, empapando toda tu cara.

¿Y recuerdas que Percy intentaba separarte de él, y que tú no lo soltabas? ¿Recuerdas que gritabas que no querías que los separaran?

Y todos lloraban, y gritaban, y sifrían.

Y, siendo sinceros, a ti no te importaba nadie. No te importaba su dolor. Sólo el tuyo. Y es que habías perdido a Fred, a tu hermano, tu mejor amigo, tu alma gemela. Habías perdido a ese idiota que siempre te hacía reír. Ya no había Fred y George. Ahora sólo George.

Y eso no te gustaba, para nada, no lo querías aceptar.

Fred siempre había estado contigo. Había compartido tus risas, incluso tus llantos. Tus tonterías, tus celos, tus enojos, tus días en los que no querías hablar de nada con nadie, todo eso había soportado de ti.  
>Y ahora ya no compartiría nada contigo, ni soportaría nada de ti.<br>Y tú ya no podrías pedirle perdón por tus tonterías, tus celos, tus enojos, tus días en los que no querías hablar de nada con nadie.  
>Y no podrías compartir con él tus risas, ni tus llantos.<p>

Ni nada.

¿Recuerdas que, el día en que él fue enterrado, no fuiste de negro al funeral? ¿Recuerdas que fuiste vestido de blanco? Porque el banco era el color preferido de Fred. Antes te parecía ridículo, pero ahora lo entendías.  
>Llevaste blanco porque ese era un color puro, perfecto, inocente. Cada vez que Fred lo decía te parecía una tontería, pero ahora ya no. Ahora es tu color preferido.<p>

Y ahora mírate. Estás casado y con una hija. Y eres feliz.

Pero no eres feliz del todo. Porque siempre, cada mañana y cada noche, cada segundo de tu vida, deseaste que Fred pudiera estar allí. Deseas que Fred esté a tu lado, sonriéndo.  
>Cuando eran más pequeños se imaginaban a los dos de grandes. Cada uno con su familia, sí, pero jamás se separarían. Se imaginaban a los cincuenta años aún haciendo travesuras, con su tienda de sortilegios. Se imaginaban haciéndole bromas a Ron.<br>Imaginaban que jamás, por nada en el mundo, ni por una chica, ni por trabajo, ni por sus padres, ni por nada, se separarían.

Aún te lo imaginas. Pero sólo, sin Fred. Él ya no está aquí para imaginar.

Y te duele, y te duele mucho. Sigue doliendo de la misma manera, jamás ha cambiado. Treinta años han pasado y aún así sigue doliendo con la misma intensidad que el primer día.

¿Recuerdas todo eso?

Cierras los ojos y te acuestas, rogando porque ya llegue la hora de ir a ver a Fred.

Rogando por que nunca se separen.  
>No otra vez.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola cariñitos que leen mis humildes historias (Já, deben ser sólo tres xD), aquí les dejo esto que me salió del alma (?). Necesitaba escribir otra historia sobre estos dos, así que lo hice. Lloré al hacerlo (además también agarré mi libro y leí la parte de Fred, que me dejó media muerta D:). Espero que les guste.

¿Merezco comentario? Yo creo que sí, cualquier historia merece comentario. Así que no sean vagos y dejen un mensajito, cortito o largo, lo que sea, pero un comentario. Y recuerden que si no lo hacen un gatito muere, y nadie quiere que un gatito muera ¿o sí? No, claro que no.

Bueno, adiós :D


End file.
